


Answer

by mavrrik



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>всё это игра</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на JE-Aufest 2013.  
> Спасибо Сакураю Шо и японскому телевидению

_15.07.20_  
14:12  
Запись 1 

_Вопросы. Ненавижу их. Я устал их задавать. Я устал чувствовать себя ребёнком, который донимает ими взрослых. Безразличных взрослых, которые от тебя отмахиваются или отговариваются, лишь бы ты перестал спрашивать._

_А я не могу по-другому. Память - это не рука и не нога, но я чувствую себя калекой. Я устал натыкаться на эту стену в своей голове. Даже не стену – запертую дверь, за которой то, что принадлежит мне, но единственный ключ я потерял. И вот я уже два года бьюсь плечом в эту дверь, а она не поддаётся._

_Доктор Сакурай советует мне вести этот дневник… ну, записывать свои мысли, повседневные события, всякие мелочи – всё, что со мной происходит, чтобы тренировать память. Но ведь ничего не происходит: те же вопросы, та же дверь, не поддавшаяся ни на дюйм._

_И Хина, Хина не помогает. Я надеялся только на него. Он ведь знает, что за дверью. Но он только смотрит на меня, как на неизлечимо больного, и повторяет «Ты должен вспомнить сам»._

_Это что, случилось по моей вине? Где все, где они? Это я с ними это сделал? И что я с ними сделал? Хина только говорит «нет, не ты» и отводит глаза…_

_Я думаю, эта запись будет последней._

 

Нишикидо Рё замер, держа руки над клавиатурой. Собственное бессилие бесило. Хотелось разбить эту клавиатуру о стену, об голову этого придурка Мураками. Хотя он только вздохнёт, посмотрит этим жалостливым взглядом и вернётся с новой клавиатурой. Рё знает, он проверял. Он сломал и разбил столько вещей, принадлежащих Хине, что Мураками уже давно должен был выставить его за порог, но терпению его друга будто не было конца. Поэтому он просто опустил ладони на колени и откинулся на спинку стула.

Хлопнула входная дверь, чуть скрипнув, прошуршала обувь, с тихим стуком опустился на тумбочку респиратор:

\- Рё? – оклик Хины заставил его придти в себя.

\- Нет меня, - пробормотал он себе под нос, снова запуская браузер и делая вид, что занят.

Но Хина уже будто забыл, что хотел ему что-то сказать. Он прошёлся по комнате взад-вперёд с отсутствующим выражением лица и вдруг, резко повернувшись, в два шага очутился рядом с Нишикидо:

\- Мы можем за ними пойти! Мы можем вернуть их! – почти прошептал Хина, встряхивая Рё за плечи. – Я знаю, где они!

А Рё глядел куда-то мимо него, в окно, сквозь потрёпанную занавеску на котором пробивались солнечные лучи, и не мог понять до конца, что вот они, ответы, уже рядом. Неужели он смирился? Встряхнувшись, как после сна, Рё с недоверием изучил лицо Хины:

\- Знаешь? А расскажешь? Или ты снова не можешь ничего мне сказать?

Хина снова прошёлся туда-сюда, сжимая и разжимая кулаки и явно собираясь с мыслями:

\- Знаю и уверен в этом, - наконец ответил он, прекращая мельтешить у Рё перед глазами и садясь на диван, стоящий рядом с компьютерным столом. – Но тебе придётся снова поверить мне и пойти со мной. Я знаю, что как только мы придём туда, ты начнёшь всё вспоминать. 

Рё только открыл рот, чтобы возразить, как Хина поднял руку, останавливая его:

\- Нет, не спрашивай. Лучше спрошу я – ты помнишь их лица?

Нишикидо чуть не задохнулся от внезапно нахлынувшего гнева:

\- Как ты можешь такое спрашивать?! Они мне снятся каждую ночь! Мне снится, как они исчезают в какой-то тёмной пелене. Я протягиваю руку, пытаюсь дотянуться до них, но не могу, слышишь? Я помню их! И не забуду!

И Рё понял, что уже просто кричит Хине в лицо, заставил себя разжать кулаки и отвернулся:

\- Прости. Но мне иногда кажется, что их лица – это единственное, что я о них помню. Они не дают мне покоя, преследуют меня даже днём. Я вижу их в прохожих, я вижу их в орнаменте на обоях в твоих комнатах, я вижу их везде. Я…

\- Рё, - голос Хины был снова привычно спокойным, и Нишикидо ощутил сильную ладонь, ободряюще сжавшую его плечо, - мы узнаем, что с ними случилось. Может быть, уже завтра.

* * *

_16.07.20_  
01.03  
Запись 2 

_А что я вообще помню? Их лица, их имена, все пять имён. Я помню привычку Окуры тереть свой нос, когда он смущался. Помню шутки Мару. Помню яркую улыбку Ясу. Помню бородку Субару и то, как она меня раздражала. Помню азарт, с которым Йоко играл в видеоигры._

_А ещё я помню школу, наш музыкальный клуб, маленький – только мы всемером. Мы тогда придумали себе название – Канджани Эйто – и ужасно им гордились, потому что никто не мог понять, что оно значит, и это было нашей тайной._

_Оказывается, я много помню. Но не помню, как они куда-то исчезли из моей жизни._

_Хина что-то говорил про игру. Он тоже иногда забывал, что решил мне ничего не говорить. И я пытался узнать, что это была за игра._

_Я искал заметки в газетах, смотрел записи старых новостных передач. Если бы кто-то погиб на какой-то игре, об этом бы где-то сообщили, ведь так? Японское телевидение после Первого Переворота 2015 года изменилось, и очередной президент (какой он у нас вообще по счёту? Они слишком быстро меняются), кажется, якудза (или военный?), легализовал подпольные игры, о ТВ-трансляциях которых раньше и подумать не могли. Игры, где участники ставили на кон свою жизнь. Они были похожи в одном – в них можно было заработать денег._

_С 2016 года в Японии начало наблюдаться значительное ухудшение экологии. Сейчас на улицу невозможно выйти без респиратора, которые дорожают день ото дня. Правительству до этого нет дела, они ещё с переворота больше озабочены разделом власти, чем всем остальным. Поэтому деньги сейчас значат возможность не бояться завтрашнего дня._

_И люди ради денег участвовали в этих играх и побеждали, или умирали. Но об их смертях всегда сообщалось, в словах дикторов всегда проскальзывал лёгкий оттенок презрения. Никто не любит неудачников. Я же наткнулся на упоминание об игре Answer, после которой участники просто исчезали._

_Я искал записи трансляций этой передачи, но не мог их найти, а потом прочёл на каком-то форуме, что передача была закрыта, а записи в Сети тщательно отслежены и удалены. Я спросил в той теме, есть ли какая-то другая информация о передаче, и на следующий день обнаружил, что форум закрыт. И мне показалось, что я ищу в правильном направлении. Но дальнейшие поиски ничего не дали._

_Но я думаю, что я прав, что это та самая передача. Название кажется смутно знакомым. И сегодняшние слова Хины – тому подтверждение. Они не умерли, с ними что-то сделали, но Хина знает, где их искать._

* * *

Подготовка заняла у них два дня. Вернее, заняла у Хины, который эти два дня где-то пропадал и вернулся на второй день вечером, усталый, измазанный в чём-то зелёном, но с двумя рюкзаками, жёлтым и фиолетовым.

\- Тут всё самое необходимое на почти любой случай, - с довольным видом сказал он, протягивая Рё жёлтый.

\- Ненавижу жёлтый, - буркнул Нишикидо, но рюкзак взял. Тот оказался достаточно тяжелым.

Хина пропустил замечание мимо ушей:

\- Выспись, - посоветовал он, ставя свой рюкзак в коридоре. – Выходим рано утром.

И в семь утра они уже стояли на одной из центральных станций метро. После переворота многие станции пришли в запустение, и эта была одна из них. Обшарпанные стены, на которых не хватает плиток облицовки, выщербленная платформа с проглядывающей сквозь дыры арматурой, всего два работающих светильника. И всё желтоватое от привычного смога. Рё поёжился, когда ближайший к ним светильник начал раскачиваться с противным скрипом.

\- Что мы тут делаем? – не выдержал он, дёргая за рукав оглядывающегося Хину.

Мураками будто не заметил этого, внимательно рассматривая стены, кажущиеся Рё абсолютно одинаковыми. Наконец он подошёл к краю платформы и спрыгнул на рельсы. Нишикидо осторожно подошёл к нему и присел у края на корточки.

\- Скажи, что ты ищешь? – он следил за Хиной, ощупывающим стену, нажимающим на плитки. Вдруг одна плитка задрожала под его пальцами и подалась внутрь стены. А за ней потянулись другие, следующие, пока не образовался проход, достаточно широкий, чтобы мог пройти человек.

Мураками вытащил из рюкзака фонарик и посветил им в темноту.

\- Ну, ты готов?

Рё не раздумывал ни секунды:

\- Я давно готов, - и он спрыгнул на рельсы рядом с Хиной.

* * *

Туннель достаточно круто уходил вниз. Рё приходилось вглядываться в густую темноту под ногами, с трудом разгоняемую фонариком, чтобы не рухнуть на Хину, идущего впереди. Вдруг тот остановился и глухо ударил во что-то кулаком.

\- Тупик? – Нишикидо перевёл луч фонарика на препятствие и протянул к нему руку, ощупывая. – Похоже на дерево.

\- Отойди, - и Хина упёрся в деревянную стену плечом. Что-то заскрипело, и она открылась как дверь. За ней обнаружилось достаточно большое помещение с рядами стульев, закрытых запылёнными чехлами. В тишине звучал знакомый мерный гул установки фильтрации воздуха. «Почему она работает?» - мелькнула и пропала мысль. Они сняли респираторы.

\- Это же… студия! – внутри Рё всё перевернулось. Луч его фонарика зашарил по стенам, пока не наткнулся на пёструю надпись «Answer» . Под ней обнаружились семь стульев, стоящих в шахматном порядке. «Я был прав!»

\- Хина! Мы ведь участвовали в этой передаче, да?! 

\- Да, - будто нехотя ответил Хина из темноты. – Ты что-нибудь вспомнил?

\- Нет, - признался Рё. – Я искал в Сети и нашёл какие-то обрывки информации.

На лице Хины на пару секунд появилось нечитаемое выражение, сменившееся решимостью в глазах:

\- Тогда пошли дальше, - и Мураками толкнул дверь в правом углу студии.

За дверью оказался коридор с рядами дверей по обе стороны. Около дверей были пустые рамки для табличек. Рё с опаской толкнул первую слева и очутился в комнате со стенами, обитыми деревом. В одну из стен был вмонтирован монитор, а посередине комнаты была врезана в пол металлическая цепь с кольцом. И голова Рё будто взорвалась потоком информации.

_Мару стоит посередине комнаты, прикованный за щиколотку к цепи. Голова запрокинута, он обнимает себя руками. На нём оранжевый комбинезон. И стены сдвигаются, движутся навстречу друг другу. На мониторе мелькают какие-то картинки. Мару в отчаянии что-то говорит, но его слышно как через вату. На мониторе появляется изображение акулы, и он гаснёт. Мару закрывает глаза, прикрывает руками голову. А боковую стену пробивает потоком воды. Темнота._

Голова болела. Это первое, что ощутил Рё. Затем он понял, что сидит на полу, и Хина снова трясёт его за плечи.

\- Перестань, я в порядке, - хрипло проговорил он, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Со второй попытки у него получилось, и перед Рё оказалось взволнованное лицо Мураками.

\- Ты ведь что-то вспомнил, да? Вспомнил?

\- Да, я вспомнил, как проиграл Мару. Что-то там, связанное с акулой, не помнишь?

Хина покачал головой:

\- Нет. Ты можешь идти?

Рё попробовал сделать шаг:

\- Вроде да, - он перевёл взгляд на стену с монитором. – Всё так и было, да? Они проиграли, а мы нет?

\- Да, - наконец-то произнёс Хина. – Да, они проиграли. Мы были командой, и как команда мы выиграли, и благодаря ним мы сейчас здесь, а не там, где они. Но я узнал, что они могут быть где-то здесь, они могут быть живы.

\- Значит, нам надо заглянуть за остальные двери.

И Рё вспомнил все проигрыши. Он снова увидел, как Окура падает в яму, на дне которой торчат деревянные колья, как Йоко тонет в зыбучем песке, как Субару не удерживается на почти отвесном склоне и скатывается с него прямо в языки пламени, как Ясу утаскивает в темноту огромный робот. Они живы, твердил он себе, приходя в сознание после каждого мучительного воспоминания, будто физически терзающего мозг, они живы.

Им осталась последняя дверь в самом конце коридора. И за ней было то, что они искали.

В комнате стояли огромные резервуары с прозрачной жидкостью, и в них, как лягушки в колбах с формалином, плавали они. Они все. В тех цветных комбинезонах, в которых они были на игре. Нисколько не изменившиеся за эти два года. На них были надеты кислородные маски. Казалось, что они просто спят.

Рё медленно прошёл мимо них. Субару, страдальчески заломивший брови. Окура, грудь которого вздымалась так медленно, что казалось, будто он не дышит. Ясу, замерший в странной танцующей позе. Мару, чему-то улыбающийся под маской. Йоко, вытянувший вперёд руку, будто старающийся до чего-то дотянуться. 

А в центре комнаты, окруженный резервуарами, находился пульт. Хина уже пытался что-то на нём настроить.

\- Рё, - позвал он. – Тут какие-то картинки. И написано, что их надо расположить в каком-то порядке, чтобы освободить пленников. 

А на пульте были те самые изображения из воспоминаний Нишикидо. 

\- Я их видел, - Рё огляделся по сторонам в поисках других подсказок, - я их видел в том, что я вспомнил. Эти картинки были на мониторах, когда они проигрывали. Акула – у Мару, ножницы – Ясу, роза – Окура, крот – Йоко, вулкан – Субару. 

\- А порядок какой? Тут ещё указание, что всего три попытки. Не хочу даже думать, что может случиться, если мы не угадаем, - Хина поёжился.

\- Может, в том же порядке, как мои воспоминания? Акула, роза, крот, вулкан, ножницы?

Хина тщательно выстроил картинки в нужном порядке и нажал кнопку подтверждения. Но на пульте загорелась красная лампочка. 

\- Нет? – недоверчиво спросил Рё. – Но как тогда? 

\- Может, по алфавиту? Нет, слишком просто, - начал размышлять вслух Хина. – Может, по весу? Но как различить, что тяжелее – ножницы или роза? Наверное, ножницы, они всё-таки из металла. Попробуем?

Рё кивнул. У него больше вариантов не было. Но на пульте загорелась вторая красная лампочка.

\- Что? – Хина в сердцах пнул устройство. – Что ещё может быть?

Рё огляделся ещё раз, посмотрел на улыбающегося Мару и снова вспомнил поток воды, накрывающий Рюхея с головой. И тут Нишикидо осенило:

\- Хина! Может, так? Акула – это вода, ножницы – металл, вулкан – огонь, крот – земля, роза – растение, то есть дерево. И расположить их, как дни недели! Ка, суи, моку, кин, до*?

В ответ Мураками только быстро кивнул, снова передвигая картинки на экране. Загорелась зелёная лампочка.

И тут рухнула дальняя стена, в глаза им ударил яркий свет, зазвучала торжественная музыка. Ослеплённый, Рё вскинул руки, защищая глаза, но от звуков спрятаться не получилось:

\- И они победили! Они сделали это! Наша с вами любимая команда Канджани Эйто из Осаки! Поприветствуем же их бурными овациями! А вот и наша главная звезда, Нишикидо Рё! Нишикидо-кун, скажи нам, что ты чувствуешь в этот момент? – и он почувствовал руку, обнимающую его за плечи.

Он убрал руки от лица и увидел ярко освещённую софитами студию, яркие кричащие краски, зрителей, бурно аплодирующих ему и доктора Сакурая в чёрном смокинге рядом с собой:

\- Что всё это значит? Доктор, это вы?

Тот рассмеялся и убрал руку с его плеч:

\- Да, это я, Сакурай Шо, но я не доктор, я ведущий нашего замечательного шоу Answer, - и зрители, будто ждавшие команды, вновь разразились аплодисментами.

\- Да, мы с тобой встречаемся не в первый раз. В первый раз ты собственноручно подписал контракт на участие в шоу. А когда мы встретились во второй раз, ты уже считал меня доктором Сакураем, своим психоаналитиком. Какая ирония, правда? А сегодня наша третья встреча. Ты удивлён? - И не дав Рё ответить, продолжил, - ещё бы! 

Сакурай отошёл от него, оглушённого, встал за стойку в центре студии и ослепительно улыбнулся аудитории:

\- Я должен объяснить тебе и нашим телезрителям, которые смотрят нас в первый раз, что на самом деле произошло. Кстати, посмотри, твои друзья в полном порядке.

Рё перевёл взгляд на Хину, стоящего сзади, и увидел рядом с ним остальных, мокрых, но живых, и не смог сдержать выдох облегчения.

\- Так вот, правда! Правда в том, что пять дней назад вы всемером пришли к нам в студию для участия в шоу. Вы подписали контракт, в котором соглашались со всеми нашими правилами, и бросили жребий. И тебе повезло больше всех, Нишикидо-кун! Ты стал главным героем! – Сакурай, усмехнувшись, взмахнул руками, и снова грянули оглушающие аплодисменты.

\- Тебе досталась главная роль, - продолжил он, резко поворачиваясь к Рё, - Мураками-куну – роль твоего помощника, а остальным – роли плавающих в воде заложников. Тебе переписали воспоминания, что-то удалив и что-то добавив. Зачем же нам ненужный мусор в твоей голове, да? 

Смех волной прокатился по аудитории, и Рё показалось, что он захлёбывается в этой волне. Так это всё ненастоящее? Эти два года, эти проигрыши, это опустошающее чувство потери? Это всё было только в его голове?

\- И вот ты стал думать, что твои друзья, все, кроме Мураками-куна, куда-то пропали два года назад. Ты пытался что-то искать в Сети, но находил только то, что должен был найти. Как пойманная в банку муха, бьющаяся о стекло и даже не понимающая этого. Сложнее всего пришлось Мураками-куну, он всё знал и не имел права тебе сказать. Иначе твои друзья-пленники задохнулись бы. Ну кому нужен такой вариант, а? – ведущий скорчил плачущую физиономию.

Лёгкие будто сдавило тисками. Перед глазами всё расплывалось. А Сакурай продолжал, своими словами будто вытягивая из Рё последние силы:

\- Наши зрители видели всё: в квартире Мураками-куна были установлены камеры скрытого наблюдения. Они видели твой дневник, записи которого выкладывались на нашей официальной странице в Сети. Они видели твой разговор со мной и твои попытки докопаться до правды. 

Рё с усилием обернулся, тело плохо слушалось. Теперь никто из друзей не мог посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Но как мы могли на такое согласиться? – спросил он у них, но ответил ему Сакурай.

\- Деньги, Нишикидо-кун, деньги, всё дело в них. Вы так трогательно хотели стать знаменитыми, записать альбом, играть на концертах. Вы думали, что у вас это так легко получится. Но радуйтесь, вы ведь выиграли семь миллионов йен! – и студия снова взорвалась овациями. – Радуйся, вы же победили!

Рё отвернулся от камер, направленных на его лицо, и закрыл глаза. Да, они всё-таки победили. Но что стало с ним? Чему теперь можно верить? Какие воспоминания действительно его? Картинки в голове будто рассыпались в пыль. Он не смог вспомнить лица матери, вспомнить, как выглядела дверь дома, в котором он жил в детстве. Собака у них жила или кошка? 

Да, они победили. Но победил ли он?

**Author's Note:**

> * Так читаются первые иероглифы в названиях дней недели по-японски. Означают соответственно – огонь, вода, дерево, металл, земля.


End file.
